All The Way
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan wants to go all the way. Courtney isn't ready. Duncan is fed up of waiting. Courtney just can't do it. But, will she change her mind to the right decision before Duncan walks out?


**All The Way**

_**It happens every time  
you've given me the sign  
we start to get it on but then you stop me  
you know I've had it up to here  
you need to be more clear  
'cause you're the one that led me here  
so take me.**_

Courtney fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Duncan with her. The two were connected at the lips, and both had lust filled looks in their eyes. It was the night they went all the way. Duncan had been waiting for Courtney since he had first laid eyes on her, two years previous. However, Courtney had never been ready to give herself to Duncan. And this night was no different.

"Duncan...Duncan, stop! Please, STOP!" Courtney called out and Duncan moved his face away from her neck. He knew it was coming. It happened every time. They would get as far as making out and Courtney would call it off.

"What now?" Duncan demanded. He was sick of it. He only wanted a bit of action from her, but that was too hard for Courtney to understand.

"I-I'm not ready, Duncan." She whispered, casting her eyes downwards. Courtney knew Duncan couldn't say something mean when she looked so innocent. "I just need time."

"Okay." Duncan pulled his girlfriend in for a hug, cradling her against his chest. "I can wait a little while longer."

'_**Cause you said that you would  
but then you changed you mind  
how could you do this to me  
it's just so unkind  
and it's cruel if you say that you'll go all the way  
I can't wait for the day  
that you don't change your mind**_

"Dude, we were going the full out last night!" Geoff told Duncan, proud of his accomplishment. Geoff and Bridgette had been going all the way since a few weeks after they got together, and Geoff never stopped bragging about it. It just made Duncan feel angered. Angered because he couldn't do stuff like that with Courtney. "So, what about you and Courtney?"

"Ha..." Duncan said, a little uneasy. "We were at it for a good three hours last night. The girl couldn't stay away once she got a piece." Lies. Duncan lied to Geoff.

"Really?" The blonde asked. "Because Bridgette told me that Courtney told her, that she wouldn't give you anything!" But it wasn't Duncan's fault Courtney kept changing her mind last minute, Duncan wanted to go all the way.

_**you've got to understand  
things are getting out of hand  
you can't just leave me sitting here unseen to  
you know I don't know what to do  
Or how long to wait for you  
you said you needed time so I won't rush you**_

"That's it!" Duncan yelled. He slammed his hands down on the kitchen counter. "I have had enough of your silly games." Courtney rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and went back to her PDA in her hands. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh-hmm..." Courtney replied, scrolling over her messages. The anger kept building up inside of Duncan. He was never going to go all the way with Courtney. At least that's what he believed. He was now being unseen by her. Courtney just couldn't see how much it was effecting Duncan.

Duncan had no idea what to do with himself, he couldn't keep wanking himself in his bedroom forever. He needed the real thing, but didn't know how long it was going to take for him to get that.

'I just need time.' Courtney's words rung in his ears. 'I just need time.' So, if she needed time, Duncan couldn't rush her. It wouldn't be right and he would end up with nothing. But he wanted Courtney so bad.

'_**Cause you said that you would  
but then you changed you mind  
how could you do this to me  
it's just so unkind  
and it's cruel if you say that you'll go all the way  
I can't wait for the day  
that you don't change your mind  
That you don't change your mind**_

"Princess, you said you were ready this time." Duncan told his girlfriend. They were, yet again, lying on the bed, taken away from the lust filled romance by Courtney's please to stop.

"I thought I was, Duncan...But I'm not." Courtney had a hint of sorrow in her voice. She was starting to feel bad for Duncan. What she was doing wasn't easy for him, but she wasn't ready to go all the way with him.

It was cruel for her to say she would go all the way and then change her mind. Courtney was driving Duncan insane with her games, but she wasn't doing it purposely. Duncan would just have to wait for the day when Courtney was ready, when she doesn't change her mind and the two go all the way.

_**I'll never let you down  
I'll always be around  
when you need someone  
to catch you when you fall down  
I'm waiting here for you  
if you decide you want to  
if you want me to stay  
then I'm only a phone call away**_

Duncan laid himself down on his bed, alone this time. Courtney had long gone home, leaving Duncan disappointed, as usual. But, he wasn't going to leave his girlfriend because he couldn't get his fill. Duncan couldn't let Courtney down like that. He would always be there for her, whenever she wanted to talk about why she couldn't go all the way. He would always be there for her.

When Courtney was happy, when Courtney was angerd, when Courtney was upset. Duncan would always be there to help her back up when she needed it and there to cheer her on when she wanted it.

Duncan laid on his bed, he would always be waiting for Courtney. The moment she decided she wanted to go all the way, he would be there, to be her first. If she didn't want that to be him, he would leave. All she had to do was pick up the phone and call him to him that she was ready. And Duncan was waiting for the call.

'_**Cause you said that you would  
but then you changed you mind  
how could you do this to me  
it's just so unkind  
and it's cruel if you say that you'll go all the way  
I can't wait for the day  
that you don't change your  
And its cruel if you say that you'll go all they way  
I can't wait for the day  
That you don't change your mind**_

"Duncan." Courtney whispered his name, lying down on his bed.

"Yeah." He replied, keeping his voice soft. Duncan leaned over his girlfriend, hovering his face over hers.

"I-I'm ready." She told him. "And this time I mean it, no more changing my mind."

"For real?" He could hardly believe his ears.

"For real." Courtney smiled, crashing her lips to his with passion.

All the unkindness, all the cruelty, all the waiting, it melted away with that kiss. Duncan knew Courtney wasn't going to change her mind this time, this was the time they went all the way. And, in Duncan's opinion, it was worth the wait.

A/N: Okay...So, not my best work...But I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, but it's only five PM! How annoying is that?

LOL!

Anyway, song is All The Way by Busted...GREATEST BAND EVER! I love Busted! They may have broke up about 6 years ago, but they still rock!

I will be writing more Busted songfics in the future...once I have plots...

I have rough idea for a Cody songfic to Loser Kid...LOL! I can actually imagine that in my head ;)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
